


Love and war and love

by anthrophobe



Category: Farscape
Genre: BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Peacekeeper Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe





	Love and war and love

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Love and war and love**  
a fanmix for _[the knife in my back reminds me of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930881)_ , by [katiemarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie)  
{[listen.](http://8tracks.com/hobbledehoy/love-and-war-and-love)} | {[download.](http://www.mediafire.com/?3dlnl3k0dyumbl7)}

 

Benediction//The Weakerthans

_"So you don’t get to be a saint_  
_Martyrs never last this long_  
_Guess I'll never be the one_  
_To defeat desire in song_  
_Here's a marker_  
_Here's my naked skin_  
_Our 'exhibit A'_  
_Put a small 'x' where I lost my way_

 

Back Back Back//Ani DiFranco

_"Back back back in the back of your mind_  
_Are you learning an angry language?_  
_Tell me boy boy boy are you tending to your joy_  
_Or are you just letting it vanquish?_  
_Back back back in the dark of your mind_  
_Where the eyes of your demons are gleamin'_  
_Are you mad mad mad_  
_About the life you never had_  
_Even when you are dreaming?_

 

Tessellate//Alt-J

_"Three guns and one goes off,_  
_one's empty, one's not quick enough_  
_One burn, one red, one grin_  
_Search the graves while the camera spins._

 

Don't Deconstruct//Rilo Kiley

_"Don't deconstruct and then fill me in_  
_I'm not that basic I swear_  
_I've had enough of break downs and diagrams_

 

Torture Me//Metric

_"Torture me with all I've wanted_  
_Hit me with the wit I've flaunted_  
_When I am surrounded_  
_Torture me with all I've wanted_  
_Torture me with all I've wanted_

 

How You Survived The War//The Weepies

_"You never multiply, all these divisions_  
_You give yourself the least of parts_  
_I put on my green felt hat, pack our privisions_  
_Playing a merry Prince of Thieves_  
  
_Is that the way you want it?_  
_You get back to the wall_  
_And put your hands up_  
_It's a holdup_  
_You give up like every time before_  
_That is how you survived the war_

Easy//Barenaked Ladies

_"Easy to be with you_  
_Easy to obey_  
_Easy to forgive you at the end of the day_  
_Easy now to judge you_  
_Easy to betray_  
_Easy to adore you, though you want to run away_

 

Love And War//Rilo Kiley

_"All is fair in love and we're in love_  
_Now that everybody's dead, we can finally talk_  
_Can vanity and happiness coexist?_  
_All the lovers we've taken in direct view of the enemy_

 

Satellite//Aimee Mann

_"'Cause I'll never prove that my motives were pure_  
So let's remove any question of cure  
_'Cause even though you've made it pretty obscure_  
_Baby, it's clear_  
_From here_  
_You're losing your atmosphere_  
_From here_  
_You're losing it_

 

Let Me In A Little Bit//Amy Rigby

_"If you don’t love me who will you love?_  
_And will you be happy?_  
_If you can’t trust me, who can you trust?_  
_So you might as well trust me_

 

I'm Your Man//Leonard Cohen

_"If you want a lover_  
_I'll do anything you ask me to_  
_And if you want another kind of love_  
_I'll wear a mask for you_  
_If you want a partner_  
_Take my hand_  
_Or if you want to strike me down in anger_  
_Here I stand_  
_I'm your man_

 

Wild//Royal teeth

_"Don't you think it's time for you and me to make some history?_  
_Tell me now what you say 'cause we can take anything_  
  
_I believe I can make you scream_  
_For me_


End file.
